Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an array substrate for a display device.
Discussion of the Background
The importance of display devices has steadily grown with recent developments in multimedia technology. As a result, a variety of display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic electroluminescent display device, and the like have been developed and have become widespread.
An LCD device is a type of display device that typically may obtain an image signal by applying an electric field to a liquid crystal material. The liquid crystal material may have anisotropic dielectric characteristics and may be disposed between two substrates. In a typical LCD device, adjusting the intensity of the electric field may control the amount of light provided by an external light source transmitted through the two substrates.
During the manufacture of a typical LCD device, the liquid crystal material may be applied in a liquid phase onto a display substrate. However, in a case when the surface of an array substrate for a display device is uneven, the liquid crystal material may not be evenly spread, and may thus cause the display quality of a display device to deteriorate. Accordingly, a method is needed to prevent the display quality of a display device from deteriorating due to an unevenly distributed liquid crystal material.